<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where the Light Dwells by GenkiGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467165">Where the Light Dwells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenkiGirl/pseuds/GenkiGirl'>GenkiGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, actuallyjustgay, galpals, its femslash friday lads, some descriptions of blood but no one dies!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenkiGirl/pseuds/GenkiGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post timeskip, after a minor battle. Byleth feels guilty after Bernie is injured under her command. Edelgard takes it upon herself to comfort her friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where the Light Dwells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening sun streamed into the infirmary through the great stained glass window, casting a long shadow in front of Byleth as she stood beside the bed. Still covered in crimson stains from the battle they had only recently returned from, she stared down at the scene before her. Manuela had managed to wash and dress most of Bernadetta's wounds, but there were still cuts and bruises covering her face and arms, and as Manuela fussed over her Byleth watched the girl's chest rise and fall quickly, taking panicked little breaths. Coming to once again, for she had been in and out of consciousness all afternoon, Byleth flinched as Bernadetta looked up at her with big dark eyes, squinting through the bruised and swollen skin there.</p><p>"It's okay, professor," she barely managed the words, but her voice was gentle, calm. "I'll be alright." Her face contorted into a little broken smile, and Byelth tried to force her lips upwards in response. Manuela took her hand.</p><p>"You get some rest now, professor. It's back to teaching tomorrow, and you it would be best if you..." Byleth didn't even wait for her to finish. Giving a quick nod she swiped her hand back a little too quickly and marched out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Half-running down the stairs, Byleth blinked back rare tears as she stepped out into the chilly autumnal sun. Only a few hours ago they had been embroiled in battle; taking out bandits heading for the monastery, a routine mission. At the back of her head she was always aware of the risks, the potential loss of life, but so far she had been careful. She had trained her students thoroughly, although they were no longer her students in an official capacity, and she ensured that there were always options. She never took a chance that might kill someone. But this time, something was different; perhaps Byleth was simply tired after being overworked, perhaps she had become complacent, but either way, she had made a mistake. All it took was one man with a sword who targeted Bernie, managing to break through the front line of defense and before Byleth could do anything, he had cut her open.</p><p>She remembered turning, slowly, to see the blood, to see the look of complete shock on Bernadetta's face, and the man with his sword raised high, ready to finish the job. In that moment she froze - and it was Dorothea who had saved her, coming in with a blinding arrow of light, burning him and turning him to ash where he stood. As Bernadetta collapsed Byleth had felt herself running slowly, sluggishly, as if in a dream, towards her, but in an instant Linhardt was there with his healing magic. It wasn't enough, however, and Ferdinand had scooped up Bernadetta's limp body and made his way back to Garreg Mach with her as quickly as he could, leaving the rest behind as he rode to save her life.</p><p>And throughout the entire ordeal, Byleth had been utterly useless. It was her fault that Bernadetta was injured in the first place - she could not save her, she could not heal her, she could not help her. One lapse in judgement was all it took for Byleth to realise how fragile the lives of her students - her friends, really were. Byleth had put Bernie in danger - and her friends had had to step in to cover for her mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>She walked briskly across the courtyard to her chambers, pulling her long coat around herself, willing the tears back for just a few moments more. Fumbling with the lock, she began to openly sob as she let herself in to the cold, dark recess of her room, slamming the door quickly behind her and throwing herself on the bed. She had no right to feel like this - no right to feel so sorry for herself, when Bernie lay injured. The only images she could conjure in that moment were Bernadetta collapsing on the battlefield, holding her own guts in, limp and lifeless; and then lying on the bed in the infirmary, falling in and out of consciousness, but so calm and composed, and so, <em>so</em> unlike her usual self that Byleth's heart twisted at the very thought.</p><p>Byleth sobbed harder and buried her face into her pillow. She had failed as a teacher, as a tactician, and as a friend. And as the hopelessness started to creep over her, her chest heaved at the thought that this may only be the first of many such failures to come.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- - -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard sat alone in the old Black Eagles classroom, contemplating the dusty books and misaligned desks. So long ago, she had spent carefree days here with her friends. She'd always known in the back of her mind that her destiny was inevitable, but at least for a time, she had enjoyed playing at innocence. There were times, when she first came to Garreg Mach, when she had felt so alone, the weight of the world on her shoulders; but over time with friends new and old she had gained confidence, and come to terms with her fate - and those afternoons spent lazing around, studying together, or simply talking to her classmates, those valued peaceful moments, had become more and more normal. How she longed for those days now.</p><p>They still studied together, true - teaching each other now, with Byleth still guiding everyone - but they no longer used the classrooms for such purposes, and the lessons had an air of urgency about them that they lacked before. Years ago they had studied together to pass exams, to get good grades, to impress their teachers. Now they poured over tactics and battle plans, trained together to hone their techniques, so that they may not die on the battlefield.</p><p>And yet, with every battle there was a chance, however small, however well-calculated the plan, that one of them may fall. Today, it had almost been Bernadetta. Edelgard was guarding the front line of defense, cutting down bandits as they threw themselves at her again and again. Every time she watched, waiting for an opening, before making a precise strike with all her strength; discipline honed through years of experience. Despite all this, just one of them had broken through; just one man had slipped the defenses and in an instant he had cut down Bernadetta. Edelgard could not even spare a second thought for her friend as she saw her fall, instead she turned back towards the battle and continued to defend. If any of them were to die on the battlefield, it must not affect the others. They could not stop and mourn in the midst of a melee; they had to press onwards, and put such grief to the backs of their minds.</p><p>Edelgard knew this well, so why did she find it so hard? She couldn't even cry for her friend - the tears wouldn't come. She felt hollow and empty inside. If all her friends, if everyone she loved had to die for her to accomplish her goals - she shook her head to clear the thought. She was motivated by a higher cause and a greater good. But it persisted, in the back of her head, that in the end she may be the most lonely and grief-stricken empress the empire had ever known.</p><p> </p><p>A sound shook her from her thoughts, the familiar <em>click-clack</em> of boots on cobble. She walked to the door of the classroom, flung wide open to let in the last rays of the setting sun. As she did, she caught a glimpse of Byleth, making her way quickly towards her quarters, wiping tears from her eyes with an ugly grimace spread across her face, still unwashed from their earlier battle. Edelgard simply watched her pass by, and once she was gone, she seated herself again at her old desk.</p><p>How selfish could she be - here, caught up in her own thoughts of grief and loss, when her beloved mentor was watching over them all? She clenched her fists. It was thanks to Byleth's guidance that she had come so far. Byleth had been the driving force behind her dreams ever since they first met. Edelgard had always been so independent, but the more time they spent together, the more Byleth became instrumental to her vision.</p><p>When she had looked towards the future, back in those peaceful days, Byleth had always been there - issuing commands on the battlefield alongside her, drawing up battle plans together, and even - a little spark of hope in the back of Edelgard's mind, that she quickly extinguished, but that ever so persistently kept coming back - even after the war, they may rule the new empire together. That thought excited her, but she knew it was too much to ask. Byleth had already done so much for her...</p><p>The image of Byleth suffering alone with the burden of guilt for today's events upset Edelgard deeply. She stood again, and made her way to the professor's quarters. She didn't have a plan of attack, she didn't know how to approach her - all she knew is that she had to be there, she had to try.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- - -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Byleth was snapped from her sobbing by a light rapping at the door. She still felt confused and disoriented from the days' events; spending a moment to compose herself, she called out.</p><p>"Who's there?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.</p><p>"Professor, it's me - it's Edelgard," came the response, a gentle tone. "I... I just wanted to discuss today's events with you, if that's okay."</p><p>Byleth frowned, but wiped the tears from her face. She had allowed herself a moment of weakness, but now she had to be strong for her students. Of course seeing Bernadetta fall would have an adverse effect on the mental well-being of everyone present, and it only makes sense that they would turn to her to talk through their emotions and fears. She had to be strong for them. She had to.</p><p>Without responding, she simply opened the door to see Edelgard looking up at her. Byleth was still in her battle regalia but Edelgard had already changed; her long white hair was loose around her shoulders, and she wore a comfortable white dress. Despite holding herself with the air of elegance expected from an empress, Byleth knew her well enough to notice the telltale signs of dark circles under her eyes, and watched as she clenched her fists over and over. Edelgard made every effort to appear composed and confident, but Byleth could tell when she was stressed.</p><p>She stood aside to let her into the room, and Edelgard entered. The room was dim, the last rays of the dying sun barely flickering through, and it took a moment for her eyes to become adjusted to the dark. Far beyond the formalities of sitting at opposite sides of a desk, Byleth simply smoothed her bedsheets and sat down, patting the space next to her as Edelgard settled herself down too.</p><p>"So you're upset about what happened earlier?" Byleth started, vaguely, trying to pry information out of Edelgard. Although she was no expert on such matters, she had learnt how to encourage her students to open up back when the monastery was still a functioning school. Open ended questions, always listening and paying attention, never judging, Byleth set her own emotions aside ready to care for her friend in the best way she knew how.</p><p>"Actually, professor... I was more worried about you." Edelgard avoided eye contact, and fidgeted with the long sleeves of her dress, her hands in her lap. "You always look after us, you're always there for us. I know today was tough for you too, and I just wanted to... I wanted to see if you were alright." Byleth simply stared down at her, stunned into silence. She was always ready to help her friends but she had never considered that her friends may want to care for her in return. It only made sense - after all, neither of them were the teacher or student that they once were. It dawned on Byleth that they sat here now as equals. She struggled to compose a response.</p><p>"Well it's... certainly difficult. I'm responsible for-"</p><p>"No! Professor, you can't say that!" Edelgard interrupted her, turning quickly to look up at her with earnest. "It's not your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's me. This has always been my fight. I am honoured that my friends would fight alongside me, but..." Edelgard faltered, and looked down again. "It's a difficult burden to bear."</p><p>"It truly is." Byleth sat back, resting with her hands behind her. "But it's not your fault either." Edelgard flinched. "It was the man who attacked Bernadetta - the bandits who tried to attack Garreg Mach. They are the ones to blame." Silence hung in the air for a while after that.</p><p>"So... We can agree then. Neither of us are to blame for today?" Edelgard's voice was quiet, wavering. Byleth instinctively reached her hand forward, and paused for a second. Although she had never considered it, Edelgard was the only other person in the monastery who could understand the responsibility that came with leadership. She was the only other person there who truly understood the sacrifice, the guilt, and the trauma that came from it all. Byleth mentally kicked herself for not realising it sooner. Maybe she didn't need to be the anchor for her students - her friends, to rely on. Perhaps, for just a moment, she could lean on somebody too. She gently laid her hand on Edelgard's shoulder.</p><p>When Edelgard turned to face her again, she had tears in her eyes. Byleth opened her mouth to respond, but found no words. Instead, her eyes started to well up too. Without another word, Edelgard threw herself forward, into Byleth's arms. Byleth hugged her close, holding her head against her chest as they both started to sob in each other's arms. Byleth raised a shaking hand to softly stroke Edelgard's hair, tangling her fingers in it. Edelgard squeezed her tighter, her sobs becoming more and more frantic. Byleth whispered into the top of her head, "I know, I know."</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard gently pulled herself away from Byleth, raising a hand to wipe her face. Byleth reached out and caught her wrist instinctively. Edelgard let out a little gasp, and Byleth released her grip, reaching towards Edelgard's face and gently brushing away the tears there. She cupped her cheek in her hand, and tilted her chin up to look at her. Edelgard let out a choked sob, but closed her eyes and smiled, holding Byleth's palm against her face.</p><p>"At least... We have each other. Even with the whole world against us, we have each other." Edelgard's voice was soft, but still cracking. </p><p>Byleth would resist no more and leaned down to place a tender kiss on Edelgard's slightly parted lips. She lingered there, just a moment too long, before pulling away. Edelgard opened her eyes then - opened her mouth as if to say something - but instead of words, she reached up to Byleth's shoulders and pulled the woman down to her, their lips crashing together in a deepened, passionate kiss.</p><p>Byleth tumbled on top of Edelgard on the bed, steadying herself. No longer holding back, she kissed her again, and again, the women gasping for breath in desperation as they pressed their bodies close together. </p><p>She pulled away slightly to cover Edelgard's face and neck in quick little pecks, slowing down as Edelgard's breathing calmed. She clutched her close, and they shifted so Edelgard's head rested on Byleth's chest. </p><p>They laid together, their laboured breathing the only sounds filling the room. The sun had set long ago, and they were both so tired. Byleth felt her eyes grow heavy.</p><p> </p><p>"Prof- Ah, Byleth?" It felt foolish to Edelgard to call the woman whose arms she laid in "professor". Those days were long since past anyway.</p><p>"Yes, El?" Byleth mumbled, barely awake. Her entire being ached and yet she was so comfortable, with Edelgard's warm body pressed against hers.</p><p>"Maybe you should change." Despite everything, Edelgard couldn't keep the smile from her face as Byleth slowly sat up, pushing her away a little, to look down at her clothes, still bloodied.</p><p>"Oh." Byleth felt a blush rising, embarrassed suddenly, as if she hadn't spent the entire afternoon at the monastery in this state. "I suppose I should. But, Edelgard-" Byleth rose off the bed, gently shifting so as not to disturb her, "-will you stay?" She smiled in response.</p><p>"There is no place I'd rather be, than by your side." </p><p> </p><p>As Byleth moved to clean herself up, she felt a little safer, a little less alone in the world, knowing she had someone to lean on.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>